


When We're Ready

by YakuzaDog



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Almost first time, Communication, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Virgin Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 11:55:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3649428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YakuzaDog/pseuds/YakuzaDog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock isn't ready, but John understands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When We're Ready

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my favorite scenarios that I like to imagine when I try to cheer myself up. Hope it cheers you up, too.

 

They’re kissing.

It’s the first time ever that this is happening.

John is kissing Sherlock and Sherlock is kissing John.

They’re in the living room, until the moment they’re not. They’re in the kitchen, until they’re slowly edging towards the hallway. John leads the way, still kissing Sherlock, as they stumble towards Sherlock’s bedroom.

Their kiss doesn’t stop even as they enter the room and move towards the bed. The back of Sherlock’s knees hit the edge of the mattress and he sits down. John continues to kiss him even as he stands.

John reaches his hands up to Sherlock’s shirt and begins to fumble with the buttons.

The kiss ends when Sherlock pulls back and grabs John’s wrists, halting his movements.

“John, wait—um,” Sherlock looks away, his cheeks flushed and rosy. “I—I’m not… ready, yet,” he says quietly.

John moves his hands away and Sherlock curls his own in his lap. John can practically see Sherlock already beginning to lean away from him and build up his walls.

“That’s fine,” John says softly and kneels down to Sherlock’s level. “That’s absolutely fine. We don’t have to do anything that you don’t feel comfortable doing.”

Sherlock keeps his eyes trained on the floor. He lets out a shuddery breath. “I’m sorry.”

“No, no, no. Don’t apologize,” John soothes. “Hey, look at me—it’s okay.”

Sherlock keeps his head down but he raises his gaze back to John.

“Thank you for telling me. Really. We—we’ll get the most out of being together if we… talk to each other. Tell each other how we’re feeling.” John takes one of Sherlock’s hands into his own and presses a gentle kiss to Sherlock’s palm. “So, tell me whenever I do something you like or don’t like. Please.” John smiles against the skin of Sherlock’s knuckles. “I’ll do the same, as well.”

Sherlock nods and takes a deep breath, holding back tears. He looks at John with adoration clear in his eyes. “Yes.”

John slides his hands up onto Sherlock’s forearms and squeezes comfortingly. “Good.”

Sherlock clears the space between them and rests his forehead against John’s. For a minute, the two of them just watch each other and smile, their hearts buzzing with happiness and love.

“What do you want to do now, Sherlock?” John asks in a low voice. “Do you want to cuddle for a bit? Want me to keep kissing you? I could even go make us a cuppa and we can go watch some crap telly together on the sofa?”

Sherlock giggles softly. “Kissing, please.”

John grins. “Sounds good to me.”

 


End file.
